


tattoos

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Tattoos, Teacher-Student Relationship, mention of past Lucifer/Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, being the best friend Sam could have, finds an excuse to make Professor Milton (aka Sam’s crush) take off his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Feels During Hellatus 2016. You can find all the fanfics, manips and artworks at http://feels-during-hellatus.tumblr.com/
> 
> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

Sam had a terrible crush on his professor. It was so stupid and childish he couldn’t defend himself when his friend Charlie made fun of him for that. But he couldn’t help himself nonetheless. Everytime he saw Professor Milton, it was obvious. It radiated something from him that made Sam crazy. It was like this since the beginning of his studies and it didn’t want to disappear.

Charlie often made fun of him, but she also was a true friend and knew when to back off if needed and listen to Sam’s agony when feelings became to hard to bare and when Sam wanted to drop everything and take what he wanted from his teacher who happened to be the douchiest of all, reigning like a bully amongst the students of his section.

And sometimes, Charlie was also the best friend possible in the world when she made the opportunity to have private moments with Sam’s most beloved professor out context of his classes. Like this time she organized a photoshoot for her art class.

"You gave me the idea Sam, with your non stop ranting about getting a tattoo when you are drunk. I told myself "why not a photoshoot with people, students and professors, to show how beautiful body art can be". And I asked some professors and guess what ? Your crush said yes."  
"He has a tattoo?"  
"Apparently." Charlie said pleased with herself. "And you, my dear Sam, you will be my assistant for the day. It will give you an excuse to learn more about him. Like the never ending question of “is he gay or not”."  
"And how do I do that Mrs. Know-It-All?"  
"By chatting with him to help him relax while I take photos. And the subject to start will be easy: tattoos."  
"I wonder what he get and where."  
"I bet on a macho design, like his mother’s name. Let’s say on the shoulder. The winner offers pizzas. You’re in?"

Yes, Sam took the bet. He settled for a chinese sign on the arm. Both lost their bet.

When it was Professor Milton’s turn, Charlie asked him if it was alright if Sam helped her during the photoshoot as he was one of his students. Professor Milton shrugged, it didn’t matter to him, he wasn’t body shy. Then Charlie asked him to show his tattoo and Professor Milton precised most of them were on his back, so he shall undress, if it was okay. They wanted to stay soft for the photoshoot. Professor Milton took his tweed vest off and then his shirt. Sam had a glimpse of his tattoo when he was on his undershirt. It was definitely more massive than he thought it would be. Finally Professor Milton took it off to remain bare chest. Two huge bat wings covered his back disappearing in his waistband. He had also all sorts of demonic figures, monsters and sigils decorating them, enlacing their shapes in a Dance of Death and escaping toward his rib cage and forearms. Half of his body was painted of shades of grey revealing him a total different man, far from the image of middle-aged teacher he usually sent. Sam was speechless, Charlie stared.

"Are you alright, you two?" Professor Milton asked when he turned to face them.  
"Woh that’s impressive." Charlie commented. "You are from far the most heavily tattooed man we have seen today."  
"I know it’s surprising. You did not expect that, am I right?"  
"Yes." Sam admitted. "And it goes on far?" Sam asked coming closer to look at the details.  
"It ends on the back of my thighs."  
"Can you show us, or is it too much to ask?" Charlie dared.  
"You want me to take off my pants?"  
"Sure." Sam said unable to restrain his tongue.

Professor Milton smirked but did it anyway, staying in a pair of black underwears. Charlie started to take photos, asking for some poses or differents angles. She cleared her throat to let Sam know he had work of his own to do.

"So, hum… What was your first tattoo?" Sam asked still a little confused.  
"I started with a cute little thing here." Professor Milton pointed to his ribs cage. "It’s barely visible now. It was… Let’s say it was something for my college sweetheart. Yes, you can mocke me." Professor Milton said to Sam and Charlie, a little embarrassed.  
"That’s so not our style, is it Sam?" Charlie joked.  
"And what happened next?" Sam asked. "I mean, you said it started little and now you are literally covered in inks."  
"Hum... After I lost the guy but kept the tattoo. Actually he didn't like it. Tattoos are forever, Michael not so much."  
"Michael…" Charlie repeated looking sideways to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation toward her.

"So after I made another, and another and I’m not known to be very balanced, even back in days so I developed quite an addiction to it. I guess, I lost all common senses with the bat wings." He laughed.  
"Were they your last?" Charlie asked.  
"No." Professor Milton answered. "They are the biggest but the last one was this one." He said showing a demon face with horns. "I have it since two years now."  
"Will it be the last?"

Professor Milton grinned nervous.

"I’m afraid not. I scheduled an appointment in three months for a new one."  
"What will it be?"  
"I’m not entirely sure, for now. A zombie, I think, but I have to discuss it again with my tattoo artist before. I want it on my left thigh."  
"And after that? Will it be over?" Sam asked intrigued.  
There is always uncovered skin you know? I said so many times, it was over that I can’t count it and I always return so… Maybe it’s a wise thing to admit that it will never really ends. You know? A new idea could always come out of nowhere."  
"What are your limits?" Sam asked.  
"The visible parts of the body as long as I am a professor. When I will retire I want to have one on the neck. See? It’s never over."  
"Sam, here, is hesitant. I asked him to help me today so he can watch many tattoos and chat with people about it." Charlie explained.  
"Oh. And what are your ideas about it now, Sam?"  
"Frankly I’m still not sure. I saw beautiful and not so beautiful things today."  
"And where am I in your range?" Professor Milton asked innocently.

Sam’s brain screamed “THE MOST BEAUTIFUL I EVER HAVE THE LUCK TO WITNESS”, but Sam managed to keep it quiet and complimented his professor for his tattoos without making a fool of himself. Before his professor put his clothes back on and covered this unimaginable part of him, Sam dared to ask if he could touch. Professor Milton was surprised but agreed and Sam let his right hand travel all the length of a bat wing from the shoulder to the waist of his underwear. Sam swore his professor shivered to the touch and he had an undying pride for that.

When they were alone, Charlie taunted him.

“Can I touch it ?” She mimicked. "Really Sam?"  
"What? I wanted to feel how it is."  
"It’s skin Sam. Like on every other people’s body we saw today. Don’t lie to me, you wanted a taste to fuel your wet dreams."  
"Charlie!" Sam yelled indignant.  
"Am I not right?" The girl said crossing her arms to dare him to lie to her. "So?" She waited.  
"He has a soft skin." Sam admitted, blushing.  
"Sam wants to kiss his teacher! Sam wants to kiss his teacher!" Charlie sang.  
"Shut up! Plus, he proposed me to come with him to see his tattooist in three months, so I can talk to him. He says the artist is very important and I must not choose anybody to ink my skin."  
"Ooooh." Charlie teased him. "You know it’s a very intimate ask, don’t you? Will you hold his hand when he has it done?"

Charlie could mock laugh all she wanted, but Sam did held Professor Milton’s hand when he saw pain on his face as a zombie in a torn civil war uniform was permanently painted on his leg. Sam didn’t thought about it. He was talking to the tattoo artist and Professor Milton hissed, so Sam grabbed his hand by reflexe and when he realized what he was doing he took a look at his professor. His eyes were closed tight (“sensitive spot” said the tattooist) and he hooked on Sam for a minute before relaxing. After that it seemed to be less painful but Professor Milton kept Sam’s hand in his, like it was nothing. Sam didn’t complained. Not a big deal. Every day business. (“Stop beating so fast my heart” Sam repeated in his head).

When it was finished, Professor Milton seemed to be light headed, like he was a little high.

"It always makes me in this state of mind. I like it. It’s like I can do all I want, like the world belongs to me."

Professor Milton faced Sam on the sidewalk, preventing him to walk farther and caressed Sam’s cheek with his hand gently. He leaned closer and put his lips against Sam’s. A light brush, barely a kiss. Sam’s face flamed up.

Professor Milton seemed to realize he was in the middle of the street, kissing a student half his age and backed off muttering apologies but Sam’s grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeper. Sam didn’t want to listen the voices in his head telling him it was a bad idea. He knew it was and didn’t care. The more they warned him, the more he kissed his professor, making him opened his lips under his insistence, tasting him on his tongue, claiming him. Professor Milton submitted without a fight and obliged, kissing Sam back. They finally parted to breath, Sam’s forehead resting on his teacher’s. Sam still had his hands in Professor Milton’s hair. He shivered, nervous, waiting for his professor’s reaction.

"This is not very ethical, Sam. You are my student."  
"You kissed me first." Sam reminded him petulant.  
"I wanted to do that for so long." Professor Milton admitted in a mutter.  
"Yes? I thought I was stupid for having a crush on my teacher and I tried to forget it but everytime I see you in class or on the campus, I have butterflies in my stomach. I’m so stupid."

Professor Milton lifted his head up to look Sam in the eyes.

"You are not stupid, Sam. You are many things. You are smart, beautiful, perfect, wise, but you are not stupid."

Was it really what his professor thought about him ? He took Sam on a diner, craving for food now. They spoke around a burger. They spoke about how it wasn’t a good idea. They spoke of all the reasons they shouldn’t do that again, why they couldn’t date. They agreed about it. To stop it now was the good thing to do. But they remained unable to do what they agreed on and finished the day making out in Professor Milton’s car somewhere on the road between the town and the campus.

The next class together was awkward. Sam wasn’t able to focus. He thought all along of his teacher lips on him. He pictured them having sex on his desk. At the end of the class, Professor Milton asked Sam to stay after the other students left. Sam was certain he would ask him to drop his class because this was too weird. Instead Professor Milton bent him on his desk and practically tore his clothes opened to kiss him everywhere his lips could reach bare skin, to Sam’s greatest pleasure. Professor Milton repeated a litany of “it’s not gonna work, it’s not gonna work”. Sam was sprawled on his desk half naked, whimpering marvelous sounds when his teacher stopped his heated exploration and landed his head on his stomach, blowing cool breathes in his crotch’s direction.

"What are we going to do, Sam?" He asked desperate.  
"Maybe we could continue exactly like that." Sam proposed.

Professor Milton raised his head and his eyes asked him silently for mercy.

"Maybe we don’t need to tell everyone." Sam added. "Maybe this could be our secret."  
"Sam you are so young you could be my son."  
"I don’t care."  
"I could be fired for that."  
"I am legal and old enough to know what I want."  
"Still. Relations between students and teachers are not allowed here." Professor Milton argued.  
"I have just three more years to do. Maybe we can wait?" Sam asked with a pout. "But to be honest, I don’t want to wait."  
"So what do we do?" Professor Milton asked again.  
"We keep it low key. And just let what happens happens. What do you think?"  
"I think I’m gonna get fired and you are gonna be the end of me Sam Winchester."

Sam was ready to accept his defeat and proposed to stop this before it brought them troubles when his teacher kissed him again, the expression on his face not far from worship for Sam.

"Oh and I think I’m gonna enjoy every steps of our little descent into Hell together."


End file.
